


Puppy

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas makes sure his pet knows his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

Lucas smiled at his pet, kneeling submissively at his feet, head lowered, hands resting passively on his thighs.

"Get on the bed, puppy," he ordered. He purred in satisfaction as his pet scrambled to obey. Running his hand gently down the expanse of naked skin he moaned. "Such a sexy little thing."

His pet was stretched out on his stomach, legs slightly spread, his head pillowed on his arms.

He brought his hand down sharply on the rounded ass. Pressing back into the slap, his puppy moaned as the movement caused the thick plug to shift inside him. He spanked his pet again and again, turning the golden flesh red.

His puppy whimpered and moaned, but didn't try to fight him.

Leaning down he nipped at the hot flesh, soothing the bite with his tongue.

Pulling the plug out he replaced it with his hard cock, filling his puppy's ass in one sudden movement. Puppy cried out in pleasure and pressed back eagerly, mutely begging for more. Lucas laughed and started moving, making them both groan. Slowly at first he took them both to the edge before sending them over. He called out his pet's name as he flooded his ass with his seed and the puppy screamed in he too came as he felt his master's orgasm.

They collapsed to the bed in a sweaty heap. Lucas purred and stoked his puppy's hair, nuzzling his neck, as they drifted off too sleep.


End file.
